


Waiting On A Friend

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Coming Out, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, Flirting, Hidden Feelings, In Love, M/M, Rejection, The Party Crasher, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Waiting On A Friend

On the set there were hardly times where any of the crew felt threatened even when added security measures were put into place for certain punishments. Awkward moments were certainly more common, yet when it came to keeping hands on a stranger’s car when the owner returned made for tenser conditions.

“Fellas, we'll allow a one-time switch to the white car.”

“That one over there?” Joe asked while still pretending to check a loose crown as the doors locked, “He's got a guard up for sure.”

“Let's take the offer and run.”

Following Brian’s example the slightly younger one planted his left hand on the hood trying not to be distracted by how only half a foot of space separated the two. Years of this similar scenario had been presented, but for the first time the urge to close the distance with a kiss kept arising, heartbeat fluttering so fast that he could barely hear the ear piece planted on him.

“Make out!” Sal and Murr chanted simultaneously with giddiness.

Unable to stop from leaning forward by increasing inch in a blind trust Joe could feel the air moving between them; years of desperation made the middle-aged man want to be infused with the inhales taken, wanted so much to be inseperable from the one he adore more than anyone else. Reality came crashing to a halt when a whoosh of air whipped across a stinging cheek after a solid punch was delivered instead of redirected lips.

“I won,” the blue eyed male stated solemnly as he tried to make it seem lesser of a big deal, “I went for the kiss.”

“He came so close I felt his breath on my tongue!”

“You make that sound like it's a bad thing.”

“I need a minute…”

An unexpected intermission called for could only mean the start of some serious shift in how the rest of the afternoon would go, yet there was barely any time to process every detail that led the way when the youngest member came to bring him into a close embrace.

“I gotcha bud.”

“I fucked up, Sally…”

“No hon, you were so brave. Dunno why he's makin’ such a big deal outta it.”

“Either way it looks like someone's getting an ass chewin’” 

Trying not to tremble to keep tears from spilling out onto slightly stubbled cheeks a soft sniffing shook through his sensitive soul as anxiety raked sharp claws along his rounded stomach. The balding man had been known for a usually calm natural, so the angered aura around him astonished the two bystanders as a slender hand grabbed at a of a dark grey shirt to pull the aggressor back.

“What in the fuck did you do?”

“Rejected a kiss.”

“By punching your best friend?! He's in love with you, dumbass!”

“...Wha?” Q questioned in a dumbfounded state, his face scrunched into disbelief, his caramel coloreds eyes trying to get confirmation from a far off ocean where he already wanted to drown instead of letting sorrow do the job instead.

“Murray, bud…”

“He needs to know, Sally!”

“Not like this.”

Avoiding eye contact once the connection clicked with the older man Joe tried shrinking into a protective arm around his shoulders despite an overweight abdomen not being able to deflate enough for him to hide away. Numbness gnawed nastily at innards even as he was forcefully turned around, feet falling into a rhythm of empty thudding against a worn down sidewalk, “Not in the mood for this, man.”

“Trust me, l just wanna help.”

“Sure 'cos I'm not feeling like shit for making a guy run from me.”

“C’mon Joey…”

About to argue that nothing in that instance would possibly lift lowered spirits a pack of pups trotted to their adoptive father, straining against leashes to arrive there first. Unable to resist responding to the animals he immediately got onto jean- covered knees despite damp pavement from light rain that had left hours ago, for pairs of wet paws were soon to follow.

Distracted by a dutiful sense of displaying affection to each pooch I turn, a larger than average nose pressed against satin smooth foreheads to start sharing in a collective cuddle pile, “Should I be concerned over the crew kidnapping my dogs?”

“We might've done a switcheroo on challenges,” Sal stated nonchalantly as if this were an everyday occurance to invade each other's apartments, “Looks like it worked out in our favor since you needed a pick-me-up.”

“Did I ever, thanks.”

“'Course Joey. I can only imagine how you're feeling.”

“As if you'd tell Murr how you feel, Mr. ‘We were drunk when we made out’.” a gruffer voice commented from behind, standing a few feet away in case another act of violence arrived.

“You've got some nerve sticking 'round after what you did. Seriously Bri, I expected better from a guy like you!”

“Sal, I can speak for myself,” the older one remarked once he clammered to his feet with Cannoli curled against his chest, “What do you want?”

“Look, I-I guess I was a little hasty and hurt you I the process. How 'bout we try that kiss again?”

“Tempting as the offer is you're gonna have to earn it again.”

“Fair enough, I did kinda ruin the mood.”

“Don't worry, you'll get another chance,” he mused, moving in closer as the weight of the bichon frise was shifted to his left hip, pressing a peck on Q’s cheek as a sort of peace offering since even a smile could heal a heart that grieves “Sooner than you expect."


End file.
